witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuhwan
Ryuhwan (劉煥; 류환 Lyuhwan) is a disowned student of Edea Florence. Much like Tasha Godspell , Ryuhwan uses a magic gun and a dimension gallery. He also has his own Halloween. Appearance Ryuwhan is a troubled looking youth of 17 years, a bit older than Tasha. He has black hair, and is rather thin. He wears a jacket similar to the WH uniform, but it is white instead of the A-Class black color that he would merit. Similar to a hunter's jacket, it has a shoulder with a different color, and a fur-lined hood. He also wears black pants, and a Dimensional Gallery Glove, like Tasha's. He also wears a pair of goggles, which can track mana trails that he has come in contact with. Personality Ryuwhan has an absolute hatred for all witches due to the fact that, unbeknownst to him, his teacher was supposedly murdered by one, showing that despite his teacher disowning him he maintained high respect and admiration of her. Until he met East, Ryuwhan killed all witches without exception; in return for the name of Edea's murderer, he makes a contract with East. Ryuhwan is arrogant and calculating, often stating his superiority to his opponents and especially in regards to Tasha. However, he is also humble and logical enough to recognize his own faults, as he did after fighting Enryu, and honorable enough to keep a promise, especially one made on his master's name. Story History When Ryuhwan was young, he and his mother were caught in a battle. His mother, a Witch, created a magic circle that would take Ryuhwan somewhere; because she made it in a hurry, she did not know where it would take him. She bids farewell to him just as a man came up behind her and slices her in half. Some time later, Edea Florence found him and decided to take him in as her apprentice, and converses with East about this, where she boasted of her power. She would come to disown him for unknown reasons, and blames him for her death. Before disowning him, however, she gave him his Supporter, Fergus, the first Halloween. Some time during his apprenticeship, Edea told East about Ryuhwan having nightmares whenever he fell asleep. The Red Witch Arc Although not shown, Ryuhwan murdered Shout, an A-Class WH Witch while this Arc occurred and destroyed neighboring buildings during his battle in an area in the opposite direction to the West Center and Cintra.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 10, Page 9 The Other Magic Marksman Arc During the same day Tasha's trial occurred, Ryuhwan murdered an entire team of A-Class WHs, presumably a team of Witches.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 10, Page 26 After injuring a WH witch and removing her hat, she questions why Ryuhwan killing them. Ryuhwan answers that it is due to them being Witches. The WH informs them that she isn't just a Witch, but a WH as well. Ryuhwan is unsure of what that means but the WH elaborates by telling him she helps humans. Ryuhwan ignores the fact that she's a WH, stating that she is still a witch and kills her. Moments after, Ryuhwan praises his Halloween when he takes care of a Supporter. Soon after, Ryuhwan managed to destroy a Witch's Castle along with it's owner in a few minutes, which is a feat that two A-Class WHs are guaranteed to be able to do. After killing the witch, Ryuhwan sees Nekbet and Ran who ran to the scene of the battle. Ryuhwan states how lucky he is due to being able to take care of three witches that day. Half way through the battle, Ran is able to hold her own in battle against Ryuhwan thanks to her supporter Bagira who managed to completely block all of Ryuhwan's attacks and was the first one to do so, although Bagira was at his limit. When he sees the two Halloweens clash, Ryuhwan is unfazed although when Tasha comes and uses his Dimensional Gallery Glove by summoning his Mana Guns, it attracts Ryuhwan's attention. He orders his Halloween to take care of any distractions while Ryuhwan goes to ask Tasha a question. Ryuhwan's Halloween, Fergus, adds that he will also ask another a question. Ryuhwan stops him for a moment, telling him he had something to give him, much to his glee. Ryuhwan stabs Fergus' pumpkin head with a spike, creating a horn for him. Fergus points his sword at his master while asking why he just did that but Ryuhwan explains it was so he could tell the difference between the two Halloweens while adding that a horn was a symbol of authority and red, the color of the spike, is the color of courage and strength and now Fergus will look three times stronger. Fergus agreed that it fit him well right before he charged off to fight. Before they began fighting, Tasha asked Ryuhwan how a Mana Gun came into his possession and if he was the person hunting down witches recently but Ryuhwan replied that only losers answered questions while quickly drawing his gun at him. Tasha manages to dodge Ryuhwan's bullet but when fired back he was surprised to see him do the same. Ryhuwan walks up to Tasha, noting Tasha had mastered long distance bullet evasion and initiates a close combat gun battle. Ryuhwan manages to win this while managing to cut Tasha's face although Tasha only managed to slice Ryuhwan's goggle strap with a bullet. Ryuhwan states that he is stronger than Tasha and his supporter was also stronger than Tasha's. When Tasha looks away to check on Halloween, Ryuhwan orders him to not look away and to answer his questions as the loser. Tasha tells him not to joke around while knocking Ryuhwan's gun away from his head and loads his gun with the bullet Restoration of the Truth and fires it at Ryuhwan who dodges it but it reaches Tasha's intended target, Mordred's seal. After Mordred changed form and almost slew Fergus, Ryuhwan blocked Mordred's sword with his gun before she could finish off Fergus and fired his gun at her, forcing her to back off. Ryuhwan apologizes to Fergus for not knowing better and setting his Mana Supply to the minimum. He tells Fergus not to move since he could feel Fergus' heart was damaged. Ryuhwan states that he could take care of the useless trash, Tasha and Mordred, by himself and when Mordred tried to take care of Ryuhwan alone, he manages to evade her easily even though her power and speed is much more than Ryuhwan's. Mordred finally manages to make contact with Ryuhwan but he blocked her sword with his guns and locks her blade while using this to throw her to the side. Ryuhwan points his gun at the vulnerable Mordred and explains that he won because Mordred had no skill. He reveals that he used her attack tactics against her and that with her sword skills, she wouldn't be able to scratch his clothes even if she had 100 years. He prepares to end her life but Tasha destroys the ground they were standing on, although Ryuhwan manages to jump away in time. Ryuhwan notices that he didn't have much time to save Fergus who was damaged more severely than he initially thought. Feeling that he had no choice, he uses the Released Mana Replenish Limiter. Now with white hair, Ryuhwan tells Tasha to come at him, stating that he will show him the true power of the Dimensional Gallery. Ryuhwan uses his Multiple Gun Control and directs eight guns from different angles at the pair. After a while, Tasha is covered in blood and Mordred is unconscious. Ryuhwan notes how his defense is weaker and questions if he wanted to continue. Tasha replies that he hasn't even started but Ryuhwan suddenly asks why he was against him when witches killed their master. Tasha tells him to stop joking but Ryuhwan confirms his suspicion that he dismissed that they served under the same master. Tasha recounts how their teacher told him he was her only student which Ryuhwan confirms, revealing that he was disowned. He expresses his continued respect for Edea and shows his hatred to the witch who killed her. He informs Tasha that the only information he had on their teacher's murderer was that she is a witch but since he couldn't possibly compete against a witch of that caliber, he decided to hunt down witches and absorb their mana. Tasha questions why he kills the witch instead of stealing their hats but Ryuhwan couldn't dismiss the possibility that the witch that ended their master was among those he stole mana from. East revealed herself in order to save Tasha's life. Ryuhwan questions her identity and she replied that she was a passing bystander which gave him enough reason to attempt to kill her. She summons her supporter, Surtr, which shocked Ryuhwan since he knew the supporter's history as well as who it belonged to. He wonders why a little girl would have the Legendary Witch East's supporter. East praises him for remembering where Surtr conquered 5,000 years ago, adding that she knew who his master was and that she was aware of his identity. East orders Ryuhwan to retreat but he dismisses it while telling her not to call him by name. He forces himself into battle, even though he knew he had no chance of defeating Surtr if he truly is the East witch's supporter. Ryuhwan manages to fend off Surtr for the moment and manages to make him bleed from one spot. He prepares to concentrate his bullets in that area but ends up spitting blood and exiting his current state due to the recoil caused by the mana. In his vulnerable state, East threatens to kill him but he stares deeply at her which impresses her enough to make her offer to form a contract with him. Ryuhwan questions this but East told him that if he did as he was told, she would reveal to him the name of his teacher's murderer. Ryuhwan accepted the conditions and left with his supporter. The Knight and Rose Arc While the Unnamed Team and Cougar were discussing who should save Tasha after he defeated Sabrina Rose but went berserk from mana poisoning, Ryuhwan breaks into Tasha's Battle Field while using his Released Mana Replenish Limiter. After jumping in from the ceiling of the box, Ryuhwan lands next to Tasha and tells him he arrived to defeat him in order to fulfill East's contract. They begin their close quarter gun battle with each of them dodging their opponent's bullets but Tasha uses his field's ability to redirect all the shots he missed back to Ryuhwan. Ryuhwan manages o destroy all the bullets in the air around him by using his Multiple Gun Control whilst calling Tasha third rate. Tasha questions what Ryuhwan would be since he's having such a hard time dealing with him but Ryuhwan ignores this and notes the greater amount of mana produced from Tasha's limit removal state compared to his. He tells Tasha that there is a factor that sides in his favor which will decide the outcome, which is their connection between their supporter. Tasha turns away from Ryuhwan to block Fergus' attack but Ryuhwan seizes this opportunity by shooting a stun pellet at him while reminding him not to take his eyes off him. Mordred lashes out at Ryuhwan but is stopped by Fergus and Ryuhwan threatened to shoot real bullets into Tasha if she didn't put her sword down, revealing that he only just used stun pellets. He gives the same warning to Xing but requests for a healing witch in order to help Tasha who was about to suffer from the rebounds of using Moirai's Confinement. With Patricia unable to help Tasha, Fergus asks his master if Tasha was certain to die, while recounting Ryuhwan's similar experience in the past which was solved by Edea. Neptis' sudden appearance triggers Ryuhwan into immediately firing at her, although the attack was blocked by her Severance of Space. Neptis asks Ryuhwan if his master ever taught him manners but she answers herself by calling humans ignorant beings. After seeing Neptis pierce Tasha's chest, Ryuhwan opens his Dimensional Gallery to summon his Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom. He charges and fires his weapon which destroys Neptis' barrier. When Ryuhwan heard Tasha's mana stabilized after Neptis' attack, he is shocked and Neptis states they had nothing to worry about, until now. Neptis teleports Ryuhwan and Fergus, who soon are surprised to see they're in a completely different area. Soon after, Neptis appears at the pair's location and tells Ryuhwan that his master hasn't died yet, much to his revelation. He repeats what she just said to her in a disbelieving manner but Neptis elaborates that Edea wasn't completely alive either. Ryuhwan wonders what she meant and she states that Edea isn't ready to be fully revived yet due to some obstacles, one of which is Ryuhwan who she planned to eliminate. Eunryu appears from a portal Neptis creates behind Ryuhwan and slices him across his side. Ryuhwan requests for his identity which Eunryu reveals. Fergus attempts to rush to his master's aid but is blocked off by Neptis' barrier, which worries Ryuhwan but Eunryu gets close up to him and attempts to attack. Eunryu questions if he should be distracted when he's a long range fighter but Ryuhwan dives towards to him and they fight at close range. Ryuhwan fires multiple shots at Eunryu's chest but all of them were skilfully blocked by him with his spear. They both back off away from each other and Ryuhwan attempts to create distance between his opponent in order to activate his magic but Eunryu manages to close the distance between them instantly by using Shinchuk and delivers a blow against him. Eunryu tells Ryuhwan to stop trying to increase the distance between them since he's too predictable. Ryuhwan notes all the connections between Eunryu and the Bairong Empire but questions why he was there. Eunryu dismisses his question since he was about to kill him. Ryuhwan managed to survive his attack although he was out of breath and covered in injuries. Eunryu tells him that he was attempting to end him as swiftly and easily as possible but he was suddenly attacked by Fergus although he blocked his sword. Eunryu leaves without fighting anymore immediately after. In a nearby forest, Fergus asks if Ryuhwan was alright after losing an excessive amount of blood and Ryuhwan reassures him that he was somewhat alright. Fergus boasts about Eunryu running away from him but Ryuhwan tells him that he didn't run, he just returned to where he came from. He realizes that Eunryu didn't intend to kill him from the start although he is not sure why. Ryuhwan firmly states that he relied on his limit lift too much without having enough combos to occupy the change in states and now he has to overcome this weakness. He announces that he needs to become stronger than everyone now that East will tell him who killed his teacher. Fights in Britannia Arc Ryuhwan defeated Aria at Halloween's request without killing her (he is still unaware that Aria is his master's killer) when Varete appeared and stabs him while he was overwhelmed with shock that she was still alive. After stabbing him, Fergus rose up and tried to fight Varete. She easily defeats Fergus and tells Ryuhwan that he played a major role in Edea's death, and that she harbored a grudge against him. No matter what, though, Edea would not allow Varete to kill Ryuhwan. In an unseen scene, East rescues Ryuhwan and takes him to a cottage, where he was healed. While he slept, he had a nightmare about his mother's death, and wakes up. East appears, telling him that Edea told her about his constant nightmares, but that he had to rest to fully recover. When he attempts to defy her, saying that he had enough rest, he collapses. East tells him to focus on getting better, because he would have to fight, sooner or later. Training in Wonderland Arc Ryuhwan enters into the room where East and Tasha were talking and reveals that he is going to train Tasha, since East would not have the knowledge of how to train a human apprentice. Tasha immediantly attacks Ryuhwan on sight, however he is subdued within a minute, lending validation to Ryuhwan's words. Tasha is ultimate convinced to have Ryuhwan train him when the latter notes he can raise his power up to his own level and furthermore, as Ryuhwan has his own plans to get to, they shall achieve it within a single month. Ryuhwan asks East if there's a suitable window-less space in her home, which she then confirms and leads them towards. Once there, Ryuhwan summons Alice, the program who transports the people to another dimension, her wonderland. Ryuhwan begins the training by shooting Tasha dead on the spot. Tasha recovers with no wounds and Ryuhwan reveals that Alice's wonderland is essentially a place where the state of structures and physical bodies cannot change, meaning a person cannot grow tired, hungry, or even die. Tasha states that the muscles and such would also not improve if this were true, but Ryuhwan assures him that the only thing he's lacking are combat skill and mana control, both of which can be achieved through the one thing that does change in wonderland: memories and experiences. Sometime later, Ryuhwan again bests Tasha, who proceeds to state that it feels more like he's just taking out his stress on him than teaching him to control his mana. Ryuhwan tells Tasha that he can already control his mana, evident from the few instances in which he already did so. He states that Tasha should simply stop thinking about controlling mana, as that is something which comes naturally, like breathing, and cannot be learned by focusing on it, thus his constant contemplation of doing so actually hinders his ability to control his mana. Ryuhwan gives Tasha a short break, during which he asks his Halloween how the training is going with Tasha's own Halloween. Ryuhwan's Halloween notes that while Tasha's won't listen to a thing he says and appears to be moving on instinct, her past skills occasionally slip though, and with increasing frequency. The two duo's then re-engage each other, with Tasha and his Halloween teaming up against Ryuhwan and his own Halloween. Tasha admits that individually him and his Halloween are no match for their more experienced counterparts, but that they'd never lose in terms of teamwork. While Ryuhwan and Tasha take a break from training, Ryuhwan correctly points out Tasha's feelings for Mordred and then reveals to Tasha that their mutual feelings are forged on her part by the Golden Contract, and questions Tasha as to whether or not Tasha would be able to bear it when Mordred's final seal is broken and she no longer loves him. Much to his surprise, Tasha has no compunctions with it, and believes that he should make her happy while he can. When training resumes, Ryuhwan reveals Tasha's next opponent - a copy of Varete, whose abilities where almost limitless and thus made a perfect enemy for Tasha. When Mordred protested that it was too difficult for Tasha to handle, Ryuhwan revealed that he too would be partaking in the battle. Powers and Abilities He can easily subdue many opponents Tasha could not, such as Aria, and his losses were against extremely difficult opponents like the S-Class Eunryu and the extremely powerful Witch Varete. Ryuhwan was never shown with a rank in the WH Organization, but he's shown to be at the very least above A-Class, seeing as he overwhelmed Tasha, Ran, and Nekbet (all A-Class Hunters); Aria (whose two disks alone are said to be equivalent to an A-Class WH); multiple B-Class WHs; and a Witch inside of her own castle (which is stated to be a job only a full team of A-Class Hunters would be capable of doing). Even after battling an S-Class Tasha although with his Released Mana Replenish Limiter and having no time to recover afterwards, he was still able to hold his own against Eunryu for a considerable amount of time. His fighting style is essentially the same as Tasha's, except more refined and practiced. Released Mana Replenish Limiter (마력공급 리미트 해제 Malyeoggong-geub Limiteu Haeje): According to Tasha, the Dimensional Gallery has a set limiter to prevent Mana from flowing into, and harming, the wearer's body. By removing this limiter, Ryuhwan can allow an extremely large amount of mana to enter his body and gains access to more powerful techniques and abilities. Its ability is akin to Tasha's Moirai's Confinement; however inferior. In this state, Ryuhwan was able to defeat Tasha while he was using the Moirai's Confinement, a state which granted the latter S-Class power, albeit with both the aid of his Halloween and greater years of experience over Tasha. Eunryu also stated during their encounter that if Ryuhwan could use this state at the time, it would be a fairly difficult fight to win. Perhaps the most impressive accomplishment Ryuhwan has shown in this form was fighting Surtr toe to toe, however briefly. As mentioned before, the state does carry some risks and Ryuhwan cannot sustain it long without suffering from Mana's poisoning effects. Halloween noted that in the past this state affected Ryuhwan similarly to the way Tasha's Moirai's Confinement effects him, and that Edea Florence' Mana was necessary to stabilize him. *'Multiple Gun Control': While in his released state, Ryuhwan is able to control and manipulate a large number of guns in mid-air, ranging from handguns to sub-machine guns and shotguns, though few are recognizable because of extensive modifications. The guns have been show to be able to attack and defend all at the same time. Supporter Halloween (할로윈 Hallowin): A pumpkin doll shaped exactly the same way as Tasha's Halloween back when it had two seals, although, due to the fact that he was easier to control, Fergus only has one seal on him. Similar to the difference between Ryuhwan and Tasha, Fergus is also more skilled than the current Mordred. He wields a single yin sword. Equipment Mana Guns (마탄총 Matanchong): Ryuhwan's weapon of choice, these guns are the fastest long range weapons in the Witch Hunter Universe. Created by Edea, Ryuhwan can wield this with incredible accuracy in both long distance and close combat. These guns can shoot both real bullets or mana bullets, but only a few guns can shoot stun pellets. The power of the mana blasts can be controlled by Ryuhwan, but the different levels of power have yet to be elaborated on. *'Beretta 92R': A pair of silver mana guns that are Ryuhwan's weapon of choice. They are regular Beretta 92R semiautomatic pistols that fire mana bullets, very much like Tasha's Arcane Colt Custom. *'Beretta M93R Auto9 Custom' (오토 나인 Oto Nain): A very powerful gun used by Ryuhwan to break through Neptis's "Severance of Space". It is shown to have a charge phases before firing. It appears to be a Beretta M93R full automatic machine pistol, but with cosmetic barrel modifications. Dimensional Gallery (차원 회랑 Chawon Hoelang): A tool given to him by Edea that allows him to store his weapons (including Halloween) in an alternate dimension. This device is the gateway to another dimension and allows him to summon objects at will. *'Glove' (장갑 Jang-gab): Ryuhwan's glove is exactly the same as Tasha's except instead of the Yin Yang symbol on the face of his hand, there's a "V" symbol. Trivia *According to his Character Profile, his hobby is taking care of Halloween (loves to polish him even though Halloween hates it), he likes his master and everything she left for him (especially Halloween) but dislikes all witches except for his master, the Bairong Empire and Tasha's Halloween.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 10, Character Profile *Ryuhwan was created to be Tasha's rival after Xing who was the first person originally to be his rival didn't work out. The author always wanted to create this kind of character since a white knight needs a black night as his rival (their hair is a reflection of this). *Ryuhwan and Tasha have both been shown in the Omakes to have had their clothes changed, down to the underwear, during a recovery induced sleep by someone else. In Tasha's case the identity of the person is left unclear, though he's still clearly bothered by it, and in Ryuhwan's case it was East, much to his own personal horror. References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist